The Caress of Blood
by temari80
Summary: Meredith NicEssus aka Merry Gentry is the crowned princess of the Seelie court. She is also a detective with the Grey detective agency in Los Angeles, California. With the world knowing who she is, Merry has a harder time navigating the waters between human and fey, though with two of her lovers Doyle and Frost by her side at all times it hasn't been too bad. Until one day when she


**Los Angeles, California**

"Clear" Detective Merry Gentry yelled from her position and as the other clears came in Merry breathed a sigh of relief and secret enjoyment. She was a private detective with the The Grey Detective Agency not a detective with the force. In all honesty she shouldn't even be there but she enjoyed the rush sometimes.

"Hey faerie why don't you sprinkle some pixie dust over the place and see if you can learn something useful" one of the best cops said mockingly.

She was getting quite used to the taunting. Faeries had been public knowledge for quite sometime but hers was a special case. She was the crowned princess of the Sidhe and so she was an easy target for both Fae and non Fae to go hate on.

"If I was a pixie I would but I'm not so I don't have anything and…" suddenly Merry put her hand up in a fist gesturing for silence. Even the big mouth cop shut up. She listened to what no one else could hear. It was breathing behind the wall of the empty room. She made a silent gesture towards the wall and held up two fingers indicating the two people she heard.

Quietly Merry headed over to the blank wall with two cops, guns ready, following right behind her. She ran her finger along the wall, tracing out small, invisible symbols at least to the human eye. Suddenly without any sound the door opened revealing a shocking scene. A girl in a grey shift and what could only be an orc, though one that she had never seen, were huddled scared together in the hidden wall space.

 **Gotham City**

Laurel and Sara Lance collapsed onto their couch. It had been a long day. Not only did Laurel have a high level court case, they spent all night chasing Falcone's men out of town, again.

The move from Star to Gotham had been one the girls needed. Here they were their own people. No longer just the "arrow's crew". They were The Blood Canaries. The most dangerous women in Gotham, at least to the criminals and crime syndicate. Their father had even moved back, taking up the post of Commissioner of the GCPD.

Sara laid her head down on her big sister's lap. "So, I think that the canary sisters deserve a vacation and that's why I've got us booked for a flight out of Gotham tomorrow morning heading to sunny Los Angeles, California" Sara said smiling up at Laurel.

Yawning, Laurel couldn't agree more. "You always know what we need" she said squeezing Sara tightly. Their relationship had gotten much closer since they moved to Gotham.

The next morning, both girls excitedly boarded the flight heading away from the pain of Gotham and to the beaches in sunny L.A. As they sat down the hairs on the back of both their necks stood up and they groaned. They could feel the eyes watching them.

Sara and Laurel looked at each other and tried to relax. The flight was mostly peaceful except for the knowledge they were being watched. The minute the plane landed the two girls headed towards baggage claim, grabbing their luggage they hailed a cab to take them to their hotel.

"Damn, we can't even go on vacation without dealing with weirdos" Laurel said relaxing against the back seat of the cab. Sara nodded. About twenty minutes later they pulled up to their hotel. They paid, tipped and thanked the driver and headed inside.

The lady at the desk was really nice and got the girls checked in nice and easily. Laurel and Sara headed up to their suite. When they entered they were amazed at how wonderful it was. Sara collapsed onto the couch while Laurel got their luggage into their respective bedrooms and then collapsed next to her sister and they both dozed off.

They were awoken by the breaking of glass. They turned and saw a man they'd never seen before at their window. He was handsome and well groomed but not human for sure. The girls stood to fight but when they saw his reinforcements start to show up they decided they better live to fight another day.

They ran down the staircase and onto the street. They didn't know which way would be safer so they just decided to go left. They ran until they saw a sign saying "Grey's Detective Agency" and the ducked in for safety. The man in the office stared at them and they smiled. "We are in need of protection" they said smiling. The man nods and gets out some paperwork.

3


End file.
